


Born to die

by lie



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lie/pseuds/lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ретейлинг ахс под гли; у Курта Хаммела в жизни все очень плохо, потому что он гнусный гей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to die

I didn’t know if it was day or night  
I started kissin’ everything in sight  
But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
He broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine

 

1964

 

За кисейными шторами, сделанными из лучших сортов органзы, мечутся и мигают красно-синие огни. Они раскачиваются, словно маятник; Курт одет в тон.  
Он - в космическо-голубом шелковым костюме, а губы у него - красные. Астра Куб в его руке с фарфоровыми ногтями окрашивается в такт движениям. Курт так устал держать пистолет, что поддерживает свою правую руку левой.   
Курт выдыхает:  
\- Вот и все. Все кончено.  
Курт думает, что скоро он станет таким знаменитым. Он - последняя выжившая жертва убийцы, маньяка-убийцы, освежевывающего хастлеров. Он - последняя любовь Кровавого Лица.  
А эти, остальные - они были так похожи на девушек, что в новостях про них говорили:   
Убита еще одна неизвестная.  
Курт прекрасно знал, что они были неизвестными парнями. Он сам был почти таким же, репортер-падальщик.  
Потом он превратился в номер, изрыгнутый типографской краской на смятую папку с его личным делом. Пол - мужской.  
Потом - в мученика.  
Просто он так хотел эту историю!..  
Историю о Кровавом Лице. Его называли латентным гомосексуалистом. И гомофобом.  
Курт ошибался. Все это - было ошибкой, потому что все это время совсем рядом, прямо за углом происходили куда более жуткие вещи, но Курт не может рассказывать о них. Его судьба решается сейчас, пока он сидит в кресле под лампой с самым омерзительным в мире абажуром. Он должен рассказать лишь одну, совершенно ужасную, правду.  
Правду о месте. Правду о времени. Правду о нетерпимости и бесчеловечности. Правду о брошенных и заблудившихся, ненавидимых и ненавидящих. Правду о человеке.  
Астра Куб в руке Курта крупно дрожит. Курт вот-вот спустит курок.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что все кончено, сволочь? - спрашивает он.   
Комната окрашивается в красный.

Поместье Далтон, что в Вестервилле - вот это место.  
История будет о нем.  
Здесь она начинается.  
В коридорах, где все двери обиты железом и снабжены "кошачьими дверцами", в темных застенках, где воняет мочой и давно немытым человеческим телом. В процедурных для гидротерапии, где на ванны наброшены чехлы и воняет хлоркой.   
Санитары в черных клеенчатых фартуках пинают тебя под душ.  
Ты безумец, ты - ничто.  
Но Курт приезжает сюда за историей. Совсем не о хоре поместья Далтон. Он хочет написать о Кровавом Лице и отдал бы состояние за эту возможность.  
Так что его каблуки стучат очень нервно, когда он поднимается по "лестнице в небо". В три этажа поместья Далтон поместился бы пятиэтажный дом.  
Сестра Бриттани с золотым локоном, выбившимся из-под головного убора, название которого Курт не может вспомнить, улыбается совсем-совсем невинно.   
Курт знает сестру Бриттани пять минут, и уверен, что она полная дура.  
Сестра Бриттани должна отвести его к госпоже Ракеле, монашке, которая всем тут заправляет. Выше госпожи Ракелы, рассказывает Бриттани, только Господь и Монсеньор Финн. Курт сдержанно кивает и смотрит вниз. Эта лестница ему омерзительна, а поднимающийся за ним следом джентльмен, кажется, разделяет эту точку зрения. Он идет, склонив голову, и его очки в вычурной роговой оправе едва заметно поблескивают. Курт улыбается ему через плечо и смотрит в карие глаза своими голубыми; Курт симпатизирует доктору Андерсону, как окликает его сестра Бриттани.  
Сестра Бриттани говорит:  
\- Доктор Андерсон, пациент ожидает Вас.  
Курт пропускает все это мимо ушей. Его не волнует никто, кроме одного-единственного человека во всем Брайарклиффе.  
Он жаждет заполучить Себастьяна-кровавое лицо. Убийцу парней. Его статья должна быть лучшей на свете статьей об убийце, и он так долго этого ждал.  
Ведь для того, чтобы тебя признали маньяком в старой-доброй Америке, ты должен совершить три взаимосвязанных убийства. Всем было понятно, что собой являют эти освежеванные, изуродованные тела без кожи на шее и голове. Безволосые и беззубые, разрезанные на части мальчишки с запястьями не тоньше сигаретной пачки.  
Но закон есть закон, и Курт ждал, вырезая из газет заметки обо всех убийствах мужчин от восемнадцати до тридцати. Парень Курта Адам все время смеялся над ним, зато Курт напишет теперь самую лучшую в истории Вестервилля статью про маньяка.  
Всего Себастьян убил пять человек, и Курту хочется петь от восторга. Материал будет восхитителен, если только ему позволят поговорить с этим прекрасным человеком по кличке Кровавое Лицо.  
Госпожа Ракела смеривает его таким презрительным взглядом.  
Она говорит:  
\- Я вижу вас насквозь, жалкий гомосексуалист. Убирайтесь!  
Курт закрывает блокнот с пометками. Пометки в его блокноте - это слова, всего лишь слова, но если их увидит госпожа Ракела, Курту не сдобровать.  
Эти слова - "ложь", "сокрытие", "темное дело".  
И Курт спускается с неба обратно в бренный мир, где вдоль тебя снуют пациенты - не люди.  
Когда ты ложишься в больницу, особенно если она - психиатрическая, твою личность стирают синей робой и лошадиными дозами транквилизаторов.   
Поместье Далтон, что в Вестервилле, отвратительно.   
Но ночью, ночью, ужасающей ночью Курт переходит все границы.  
Курт вламывается на чужую территорию и ловит за плечо сестру Бриттани в сбившемся набок - он вспомнил - клобуке. Волосы сестры Бриттани - чистое золото. Она несет ведро, набитое чем-то мягким и розовым.  
Больше всего это походит на внутренние органы, но Курт предпочитает не думать об этом. Он затягивается сигаретой поглубже и зябко ежится в своем плаще.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете?! - визжит она. - Вам нельзя здесь находиться!  
Из кармана Курт вынимает двадцать долларов и дает ей. Бриттани отталкивает его руку.  
\- Ладно, тогда я спрошу у вас - что вы здесь делаете с этим ведром? В Далтоне есть канализация,  
Кажется, сестра Бриттани правда боится. В темноте Курт почти ничего не видит, но что-то подсказывает ему - на лице этой дуры умоляюще-испуганная гримаса.  
\- Идите за мной, - шепчет Бриттани.  
Провал, полупадение, кошмарный сон - так можно описать это путешествие.  
Курт спит, и ему снятся ряды одинаковых коридоров;  
Стоны и крики истязаемых и измученных;  
Брошенная в подвальном ходу вагонетка, путь смерти, течет вдоль Курта.   
Курт просто хочет написать историю, но видит слишком много.  
Всю ложь и весь ужас, скрывающийся в стенах из красного кирпича.  
И даже статуя святой в центре первого этажа кажется недобро улыбающейся.  
В своем сне Курт думает о мире, в котором живет.  
Этот мир неумолимо развивается и не умеет тормозить.  
Огни грандиозных строек никогда не гаснут. Медики неспящими глазами утыкаются в микроскопы, чтобы найти нечто новое, помощающее вылечить еще одну болезнь.  
Но Курт не болен. Он просыпается в причудливом, жутком венке вокруг своих висков, привязанный за ноги и руки к постели. Госпожа Ракела поднимает голову из мнимой молитвы и проводит кончиками пальцев по его коленям. Курта передергивает от этого прикосновения.  
\- Вы, писатели, так много придумываете, - смеясь, говорит она.   
В голове у Курта - каша. Вызванная разрядом электричества. Курт едва может вспомнить, как слоги составляют слова, Курт не знает, как дышать.  
Он хочет плюнуть в лицо сестре Ракеле, черно-белой женщине с уродливым носом и презрительным взглядом.  
\- Терапия, мистер Хаммел, очень важна для подобных вам. Из вас все еще можно сделать полезных членов общества, вы в курсе?  
От криков у Курта лопнула губа. Он едва может двигаться. Задние стороны его ног, молочные бедра - все это сестра Ракела истязает с ужасным удовольствием. Потом санитары в клеенчатых черных фартуках и длинных, по локти, резиновых перчатках такого же черного цвета, запинывают его в душевую нишу и хлещут из шлангов по вспухшим от ударов палки икрам и пояснице. У Курта от стресса выпадают волосы.  
Он хочет бальзам для губ, обнять своего парня, он хочет домой.  
Статья о Себастьяне-кровавом лице так неважна. Так глупа и давным-давно забыта.   
Ему бы начальные буквы своего имени вспомнить.  
Курт-узник, пациент, не-личность. На его висках сияют оранжевые метки, и красные полосы на коже извиваются тропами во внутреннюю боль.   
Любимая присказка сестры Ракелы: все люди - монстры. Курт не верил, но после недели в Далтонском Поместье со всеми процедурами и терапиями до него наконец дошло, что большинство людей монстры, а не иначе. Конечно, он не сказал. Когда ты что-то говоришь, ты начинаешь всех раздражать. Этот парнишка Холден был чертовски умен, думает Курт. Он записывает рассказ про человека, который смеялся, на внутренней стороне плеча. И повторяет, повторяет слова, пока язык не начинает заплетаться.  
В голове Курта - Перл Харбор. Военный конфликт.  
А доктора Андерсона, мужчину в роговых очках, вызвали сюда специально для Себастьяна. Доктор Андерсон - независимый мозгоправ, и от его решения зависит, останется Себастьян в Далтоне или поджарится на электрическом стуле. Пройдет по Зеленой Миле в маленькую комнату, где за стеклом на него наденут черный шелковый мешок.  
Мешок наденут для того, чтобы никто не увидел, как глаза Себастьяна сварятся вкрутую и вытекут.  
Если он не останется здесь.  
Доктор Андерсон - единственный человек во всем Далтоне, внушающий доверие своим внешним видом.   
Курт приходит в его кабинет - затемненный, с единственным расплывчатым пятном света, диваном в кругах сигаретных прожженностей и всеми медицинскими орудиями боли. Доктор Андерсон читает.   
\- Вы хотели видеть меня, мистер Хаммел?  
\- Да, - говорит Курт. Вроде бы, это звучит так. Разговаривать с людьми ужасно сложно. - Доктор, я умоляю вас, помогите мне.   
В больницах наподобие Брайарклиффа никогда не знаешь, как там большой прекрасный мир снаружи. Когда ты живешь за дверями, лесами и рядами ударов палкой по заду, ты прошел через электрошок и твоя болезнь, твой недуг зовут "гомосексуальностью", тебе лучше не знать про новости.  
Ты начинаешь забывать имена и дни. Но прекрасно помнишь лицо своего мучителя.  
Внутри ты так слаб, заявляли они, все эти люди. Найди себе красивую девочку.  
Они не понимали. Они не поймут, что Курт нашел свою красивую девочку - себя. Едва ли они могут представить его мечты или амбиции. Но доктор Андерсон по крайней мере может его оценить.  
Доктор Андерсон снимает очки.  
\- Я тебя слушаю. Но знай, что я не всесилен.  
\- Это всего лишь записка, прошу вас. Сестра Ракела сказала, что мой...сожитель подписал разрешение на то, чтобы я находился здесь. Но это не может быть правдой, верно же? Я написал вам адрес. Найдите его, если...можете.  
Блейн забирает записку из его рук.   
\- Я попробую, Курт. Ты совсем не подходишь этому месту.  
В своей клетушке Курт фантазирует, думая о Блейне. Зажмурившись, он представляет, как Блейн моет его спину в ванной комнате своими большими теплыми руками.  
Как Блейн целует его глубоко-глубоко прямо на столе сестры Ракелы, среди бумаг и икон.  
Нет, все же он ничем не болен, он просто хочет любить, и умеет это лучше, чем все суки-невесты Господни в мире. Еще он хочет быть любимым в ответ, и просто ждет, ждет целые дни, пока Блейн не подходит к нему в общей комнате.  
Правило общей комнаты номер один: не привлекай к себе внимания. Иначе все санитары, неусыпно следящие за тобой, засунут тебя в одиночку. В общей комнате может пройти весь твой день, если не высовываться и не бузить.  
Курт сидит на самом дальнем диване и курит. Дневная норма сигарет в Далтоне - десять штук, но кто сказал, что нормы кто-то соблюдает? В таком божьем месте все безустанно повторяют, что курить вредно. Поэтому Курту приходится прятать между диванных пружин несколько пачек, оброненных медсестрами. Ведь настоящая дневная норма сигарет в этом уродливом месте - две штуки. Их подают с обедом и ужином, но скурить их можно только в общей комнате.  
Места с более идиотскими порядками Курт не может себе даже представить, и как раз думает об этом, когда доктор Андерсон широкими шагами пересекает зал и садится рядом с ним. Плечо доктора Андерсона упирается в поднятые колени Курта.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, Курт.  
Блейн предлагает ему интенсивную терапию и новые лекарства. Под бесконечно крутящуюся веселую музыку Блейн шепчет очень тихо, чтобы никто не услышал и никогда ничего не заподозрил:  
\- Я был в доме Адама, но не нашел там...совершенно ничего. Словно он сбежал. Боюсь, что-то ужасное могло случиться с вашим другом.  
Дверь была открыта, и ветер играл со шторой.  
Адам сбежал из их дома непонятно куда. Наверное, в Нью-Йорк.  
Курт один-одинешенек. Блейн рассказывает ему, как видел пятно крови на ковре.  
Все вещи Адама и все вещи Курта, все фотографии, портсигары, зажигалки и туфли, даже чашка с кофе остались стоять на своих местах. Блейн говорит:   
\- Время словно застыло в этом доме.   
Дом Адама и Курта - проклятое место; В этом обеществе столько табу.  
Аборты и вера, гомосексуализм и расовая принадлежность. Благообразные красавицы в косынках на темных волосах сравняют тебя с землей, узнав, что ты - это ты. Такой, какой есть.  
Другие, не благообразные, возможно - не красавицы, будут висеть на твоем плече и визжать, как прекрасны и греховны эти отношения.   
В этом нет ничего греховного.  
В этом нет ничего прекрасного.   
Почему-то в сознании любого человека слово "гомосексуальный" прочно связано с неразборчивостью в сексе, его огромным количеством и пошлыми мыслями.  
Они любили ходить в кино, готовить шоколадные пудинги и играть в снежки, но это - атрибуты только благообразной жизни; ни одна нормальная пара не заметит в уличном синема геев. А если и заметит, то примет их за друзей, остановившихся посмотреть на происходящее. Происходящее обычно - какой-нибудь хороший черно-белый фильм с Мэрилин.  
Курт смотрит в окно. За решетками светит солнце, и ветер едва слышно шелестит в листве деревьев.  
Наверняка Блейну кажется, что Курту совсем все равно. Он выглядит равнодушным и разбитым в своих синих одеждах и бордовом кардигане.   
\- Мне совсем не хочется оставлять тебя здесь, Курт. Подумай об этом, пожалуйста.  
Блейн советует ему представить кое-что.  
Представь огромный зал с красными креслами, где дают какую-нибудь восхитительную премию, и в душной блестящей тишине говорят твое имя.  
Конечно же, ты приятно удивлен. Дажее более - ты шокирован собственным восторгом.  
И как ты сможешь оказаться там, если ты заперт здесь?..  
Блейн показывает ему привезенные с семинаров книжицы о волшебных излечениях. Обычно на них какая-нибудь очень толстая, неухоженная бывшая лесбийка стоит рядом с тощим, как оглобля, парнем, и все это подписано жутким шрифтом как-то вроде "новая счастливая семья".  
Обычно такие "новые счастливые семьи" заканчиваются суицидом;  
алкоголизмом;  
рукоприкладством.  
У пар вроде этих никогда не бывает детей.  
Они умирают, ненавидимые сами собой и друг другом, от того, что когда-то поверили психологам. Поверили в себя-новых, в себя-неправильных, в себя-других.  
Но Курт - другое дело. Для Курта Хаммела, с псевдонимом "Лана Винтерс", это один и единственный способов выбраться отсюда.  
Когда Курту было восемнадцать, он начал писать в женские журналы. Но ни одна девушка не приняла бы совет парня по поводу косметики. Или отношений. Или туфелек к сумочке.  
Поэтому Курт - Лана Винтерс. Лана Винтерс, великолепная дамочка, начала свой путь по скользкой, облитой помоями лестнице журналистики как редактор колонки о дизайне в еженедельнике в Лайме. У Ланы Винтерс есть дом в Вестервилле.  
Лана - потрясающая, но она всего лишь тень на воде.  
Отражение Курта. Курта в красном кардигане. Курт - человек посередине между Ланой и Славой.  
Он так хочет выбраться отсюда, выбраться отсюда.  
А доктор Андерсон так заботится о нем. Так желает добра, что Курт не может сопротивляться, и в вене у него оказывается игла, а в голове - жутковатая, уродливая мешанина из образов.   
Это лекарство не лечит извращенный мозг.  
Оно вызывает тошноту.  
Курт блюет в ведро, ведро стоит на полу, и в нем плавает так много его блевотины. Размякшие кусочки хлеба в оранжевом. Прилипшие к жести ошметки каши и комки желчи. Курт сотрясается от боли в мышцах, неустанно выделяющих молочную кислоту и сокращающихся. Мышцы его брюшной полости выдавливают из его глотки все, что Курт ел сегодня, и даже больше. Ему кажется, что внутри него - целое море.  
Мышцы его желудка словно заледенели.  
Волны катятся вверх по его языку. Рецепторы Курта сигналят обо всей ненависти и боли тела.  
Курт жмурится, но доктор Андерсон говорит, очень мягко:  
\- Не закрывай глаза, Курт. Смотри на экран.  
На экране двое красавчиков занимаются любовью. Их голые спины - как шелк. Такие же блестящие и наверняка очень гладкие на ощупь. Гладкие, как кожаный диван в кабинете доктора Андерсона, но Курт сидит на неудобном стуле рядом с капельницей.   
От этого у зрелища внутри Курта зарождаются спазмы. Его горло сжимается, и тугая струя желчи и непереваренных продуктов питания гулко ударяется о стенки ведра.  
Между его пульсирующих висков плывет память о том, как он брал в рот у своего парня. Как он сосал своему мужчине, понимаете.   
Показывал любовь.  
И даже электрошоку не стереть это из его сознания. На корках мозга Курта остались силуэты и стоны, легкая боль и тягучая тяжесть удовольствия.  
К сожалению, теперь при воспоминаниях об этом его рвет.  
\- Ты очень хорошо держишься, Курт. - подбадривает его Блейн. - Как думаешь, мы готовы ко второй части терапии?  
Курт переспрашивает:  
\- Вторая часть?  
Он обнимает жестяное ведро, и ему хочется умереть от страха и отврашения. У этого кошмара есть вторая часть, о господи, господи, господи. Курту кажется, что сейчас он вместе со своим стулом провалится в Ад.   
\- Мы можем сделать перерыв, Курт. Ты молодец.  
Доктор Андерсон, его ангел и спаситель, сидит на столе и встревоженно смотрит Курту в глаза. Его галстук заправлен в мятую рубашку, ручка оттягивает нагрудный карман. Доктор Андерсон считает, что Курт должен прерваться, но это не ему хочется получить премию.  
Выиграть грант на написание огромного романа.  
Жить вне стен Поместья Далтон, закрытого частного учереждения для душевнобольных.  
\- Сегодня, - умоляет Курт. - Сейчас. Я прошу вас, мистер Андерсон. Я так хочу излечиться.   
Блейн кивает, словно был уверен, что Курт не скажет иначе; Он выходит из комнаты, оставив Курта одного. Курту приходится впиться пальцами в жестяные холодные края, чтобы не разбить временно погасший экран.  
Игла болтается, словно маятник, в разные стороны, и Курту приходится смотреть на нее. Или на экран. Или на ведро с блевотиной. Или на свои ноги, все еще в красных рубцах. Или на свои руки в отметинах наручников. Или на стол, где лежит его личное дело, переданное доктору Блейну Андерсону.  
Блейн Андерсон, независимый психиатр, вызванный в Далтон из-за Себастьяна Смайта Кровавое Лицо, вкатывает в комнату девушку на инвалидной коляске.   
Эту девушку зовут Квинн. С Квинн все в порядке, но ее родителям не нужен был такой груз.  
Квинн - ненужный балласт.  
Квинн - колеса.   
Квинн - такая же, как многие здесь.  
Процент психически больных людей в этом заведении приближается к абсолютному нулю.  
А доктор Блейн тем временем осторожно раздвигает ноги Квинн и снимает с нее халат.  
\- У мисс Фабрей рабочие гениталии, - говорит он. - Потрогай их, Курт. Я хочу, чтобы ты потрогал мисс Фабрей, которая так любезно согласилась нам помочь. Хочу, чтобы ты ласкал ее груди. И в заключение я хочу, чтобы ты овладел ею. Она не против. Она тоже хочет этого.  
На груди, груди у Квинн - крестик. Курт смотрит только на него, а не на ее огромные розовые соски и светлые волосы в паховой области. Он отставляет ведро.  
Все происходит как в тумане.  
Как будто на улице снегопад, а ты смотришь фильм в открытом кинотеатре на площади; белое полотно застилает лица.  
Только по голосам актеров ты можешь понять, что происходит.  
Но даже голоса отступают под напором ветра и сухого костного хруста изломанных от тяжести снега ветвей.   
Ведро издает звук - цок. Жидкость в нем всплескивается.  
Его тошнит.  
Курт протягивает руку.  
Вагина Квинн Фабрей - маленькая и сухая. Курт нащупывает среди липких слизистых складок ее клитор. Курт вспоминает биологию за восьмой класс и работает пальцами.  
Его все еще тошнит.  
Как же его тошнит.  
\- Задействуй и вторую руку тоже, Курт. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это, - ласково говорит Блейн. От его голоса в ушах сознание Курта плывет.  
Он думает о Блейне, и тошнота отступает; он кладет ладонь номер два на грудь Квинн, сжимает и пропускает между пальцев сосок.   
Квинн тоже смотрит в сторону, отвернувшись, и ее прямые волосы колышутся у рта, когда она вдыхает и выдыхает.  
Честно было бы сказать: ваше лечение не действует.  
Я всегда буду гомосексуалистом.  
Оставьте меня гнить за мои грехи.  
Но Курт сосредоточенно сопит и увереннее мнет напрягшиеся, затвердевшие девичьи сиськи. Бедняга Квинн.  
Ее первый мужчина окажется омерзительным, жалким и сломленным.  
\- Теперь ты, Квинн, - продолжает Блейн все так же мягко. Его голос - мед.   
Курт влюблен в него.  
\- Ты рассказала на исповеди, что хочешь, чтобы сестра Ракела наказала тебя за греховные мысли о женщинах. Курт - очень женственный мужчина. Тебе будет хорошо с ним, дорогая. Коснись члена Курта, пожалуйста.  
Квинн касается члена Курта. Ее белая рука на фоне розово-алой, очень горячей плоти - как флаг капитуляции.  
Курт подхватывает ее подмышками и усаживает себе на колени. Ноги Квинн - синего цвета, и ступни задевают щиколотки Курта. Курт зарывается лицом в ее шею и думает:  
Наполовину эта девушка мертва.  
Она была мертва все то время, как случилась ее ужасная авария. Ее позвоночник так и не смогли собрать обратно.   
До аварии Квинн звали несколько иначе.  
Все это она рассказывает ему на ухо, пока доктор Андерсон руководит процессом.   
\- Теперь приподними бедра мисс Фабрей и позволь своему члену войти в нее. Постарайся сделать это медленно и точно, чтобы ей было менее больно. Наполни ее собой изнутри, Курт, это правильно.  
Курт приподнимает ее бедра.  
Квинн тихо смеется ему на ухо:  
\- Мне уже просто никогда не будет больно. Не бойся.  
Курт проделывает все, что от него хотят. В его голове Блейн, Блейн наполняет его собой изнутри, положив животом на стол.  
Половые губы Квинн обильно выделяют смазку.  
\- Поздравляю, - говорит Блейн. - Ты не останешься здесь больше.  
Облегчение, освобождение. Спокойствие и удовольствие. Гордость и вера в себя.  
Все эти слова не про Курта Хаммела.  
Курт Хаммел - униженный;  
Курт Хаммел - предатель;  
Курт Хаммел - преданный.  
Курт Хаммел - все синонимы слова "разбитый".  
Разрушенный.  
Он ждет момента, когда вернется к жизни.  
Как выиграет премию.  
Как уедет из Вестервилля, штат Огайо.  
Для этого он сделал все, все, что было в его силах и более. Так что Блейн забирает его - в обед, когда все отвлечены.  
Сестре Ракеле он говорит, что у них с мистером Хаммелом терапия.  
Диагноз Себастьяна Смайта Кровавого Лица - чистое клиническое безумие.  
Блейн забирает его украдкой, ведь на счету у Курта - уже две попытки сбежать.   
Во время первой он предал своих новых друзей, Чендлера и Себастьяна, потому что Чендлеру хотелось забрать Себастьяна с собой.  
Чендлер, симпатяга Чендлер, зарубил своего отца, сестренку и мачеху топором. Его признали безумным и поместили сюда. В мире Чендлера прекрасны две вещи - мода и лошади. Чендлер правда их обожает.  
Если бы в Далтоне было можно держать что-нибудь такое в своей комнате, его была бы полна вырезками из газет с конями. Бегущими по зеленой траве под синим небом. С развевающимися гривами и лоснящимися шкурами. Но в Далтоне каждая комната - келья с кроватью и тумбочкой;  
Держать в таких местах свои вещи - преступление против личности. Только цвета кардиганов пациентов различаются. Это единственное, что выделяет тебя из массы людей с сероватой кожей, в больничных грязно-голубых вещах.   
Впервые с Чендлером они познакомились на гидротерапии. Чендлер каким-то образом стянул с ванны уродливый серый чехол и выскользнул из воды; распаренный и розовый, он прошел к окну. Курт невольно облизнулся, рассматривая его тело. Чендлер смотрел на столетние дубы. Курт смотрел на него.  
\- Сейчас, - сказал тогда Чендлер и стянул чехол и со второй ванны. В узком душевом эркере он словно светился. - У тебя проблемы с доверием к людям, да?  
\- Мой...парень подписал разрешение. Он согласился с тем, что я здесь. Сестра Берри сказала, что он согласился, что мне нужно быть здесь.   
Как он может доверять кому-либо, не так ли.  
А Чендлер, глупый блондинчик, был просто уверен, что Себастьян правда не совершал ничего из этого. Что он действительно ни на секунду не виноват.   
Себастьян высокий и узкий, как шпала, и работал на бензозаправке; откуда ему научиться так мастерски снимать с людей их лица.  
И вот он держит Чендлера за руку и шепчет, что никогда никого не убивал, никогда, никогда. Что он просто парень с бензозаправки.  
У Курта проблемы с доверием. Курт закричал:  
\- Помогите! Кровавое лицо сбегает!  
Под миганием красных ламп Курта уводят, оттаскивают за плечи от Себастьяна, и Чендлер обсыпает его ругательствами. Себастьян молчит. Выражение его лица - почти грустное.  
Но Курт не может сомневаться.  
Ракела наградила его возможностью посмотреть, как Себастьян принимает удары палкой по своей тощей жопе.  
А Чендлер смотрил на него, курящего в стороне от происходящей расправы, и визжал:  
\- Иди на хуй, иди на хуй, гейская шваль, подстилка, уебище, сучка!  
Себастьян велел бить себя и за него, за Чендлера.  
Блейн везет его в машине далеко-далеко от страха и жути. Блейн-ангел выруливает машину по одной из дорожек-рогов дьявола. Курт оплывает по сидению и обнимает себя за плечи.  
\- Завтра мы пойдем вместе в полицию. Ты расскажешь обо всем, что сделал с тобой Далтон, и его закроют. Хорошо?  
Доктор Блейн Андерсон - забота.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ты проведешь ночь у меня. Я постелю тебе в гостевой спальне. У меня большой дом, я надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
\- Конечно, мне понравится, - уверяет его Курт. Он уверен в этом на все сто процентов и к тому же борется с желанием привести в порядок лицо. Выщипать брови, сделать маску из глины и ванночку для ногтей. Окунуть ступни в ромашковый отвар и промыть волосы мятой.  
Только вот мужчины этим не занимаются. Ни один нормальный мужчина не должен мечтать о ванночке для ногтей.  
Или выщипывании бровей, или помаде "Шанель" или о туфлях на каблуке.  
Дом Блейна просто кричит о дизайнерской жилке своего хозяина. Курт садится на самый краешек дивана и рассматривает лампу, под теплым светом которой сидит. На абажуре лампы Блейна - какие-то причудливые пятна бурого цвета.  
А вазочка для конфет выполнена из материала, напоминающего кость. Но она цельная.  
Блейн наливает ему вина, легкого игристого.  
\- У вас очень красиво, - говорит Курт.  
\- Многое здесь я сделал сам, - усмехается Блейн в ответ. Он снимает свои смешные очки, осторожно складывает дужки и кладет рядом с уродливой вазочкой. - Конфетку, Курт?  
Курт мотает головой.   
Улыбка на губах Блейна так же омерзительна, как и эта лампа.  
Ваза.  
Как этот диван.  
Тошнота во время терапии кажется Курту далекой, нелепой, смешной комедией положений.  
\- Где у вас уборная? - спрашивает Курт.  
Он открывает не ту дверь, и все что он чувствует в темноте на своей коже - это легкий холод. Курт ищет выключатель, но не может найти. Тревога и паника, испуг и настороженность - это те чувства, которые сигналят в его груди через сердцебиение и нервную дрожь.  
Курт делает шаг вперед и падает с лестницы. Он слышит только смех и голос, тот же самый, нежный, который велел ему сунуть руку в пизду Квинн Фабрей.  
Тот же самый, который Курт представлял в своих глупеньких мечтах.  
Блейн говорит:  
\- Ты нашел мою тайную комнату.  
Над столом с хирургическими инструментами - огромный кусок чего-то выделанного и белого.  
\- Вы делаете мебель, - говорит Курт, задыхаясь. - Какие же материалы вы используете?  
\- О, - отвечает Блейн. - Кожу.  
Он рассказывает ему сказку.  
На нем - маска из кожи, снятой с чужого лица, лица, лица, и Курт так хорошо знает эти скулы и губы.  
Это его парень. Его звали Адам. Курту хочется кричать, но он даже не может сделать этого.  
Ведь перебивать так невежливо.  
Пока он сидит на белой плитке, Блейн в такой же белой майке и маске-Адаме что-то говорит. Курт даже не знает, что. Он разбил лоб и губу, когда падал. Он всегда делает что-то не так со своим лицом.  
Но его лицо Блейн услужливо снимет скальпелем.  
Бедный, бедный Себастьян. Невинный Себастьян.  
Настоящее Кровавое Лицо признало его безумным. Настоящий маньяк, извращенно губящий жизни мальчиков-проституток все это время был на виду.  
А Курт оказался самым главным и жалким дураком на свете. Он поверил убийце, который его восхищал.  
Поверил Блейну. Блейн делился с ним мыслями по поводу журналов в Лайме. Блейн был умен и выглядел так, словно ему все равно, с кем на самом деле спит Курт-собеседник, а не Курт-пациент.  
Все это было только ролью. Назвать это - Блейна - маской у Курта не поворачивается язык.  
Мертвое и мягкое тело Адама лежит совсем рядом. Курт мог бы потрогать его. Белую плоть, спасаемую от гниения холодом.  
Адам - без лица.  
Губчатые ткани костного мозга усыхают без притока крови.  
А кровь замерзла и свернулась.   
Того, что жило, двигалось, говорило, больше нет. Тот человек, с которым Курт ел в четыре утра шоколадный пудинг и любил облизывать коричные палочки - мертв совершенно и бесповоротно.  
Его труп ничего не значит для Курта. Он может вновь терять сознание с полной чистотой совести.  
В полумраке спасительного сна голос Блейна, его ангела, насмешливо струится и обволакивает безвольную голову Курта.  
Блейн хрипло смеется:  
\- Он не кусается, ведь его зубы я тоже забрал.  
Темнота.  
На смену боли приходит равнодушие; противоположность любви - ложь.  
Антитезис ненависти - правда.  
Курт проснулся в запахе тостов и яичницы и на мгновение поверил, что это его дом в Вестервилле; Адам на кухне, радио включено как можно тише. Сейчас надо встать, зайти в ванную, облегчиться и почистить зубы, затем можно будет сидеть на кухонном стуле, болтая босыми ногами, и смотреть, как Адам раскладывает завтрак по тарелкам. Но что-то здесь не то, и Курт вдруг понимает, что нет радио, нет Адама, нет Вестервилля;  
А есть только что-то очень плохое, случившееся вчера вечером, что курт обязательно должен вспомнить.  
Лодыжку натерло, и эта слабая боль пугает Курта до тошноты. Он открывает глаза и видит незнакомый потолок: деревянная обшивка, белая решетка вытяжки и лампа на шнуре, закрытая плексигласовым прямоугольником. Курт поднимает голову и видит фотографию Адама на тумбочке. В его мозгах словно скрипит заслонка непонимания - еще немного, и она сорвется с петель. Курт оглядывается - со стороны растерянное выражение его лица даже забавно, - а затем прожектор в его голове освещает картину: белый кафель ванной комнаты, лампы дневного света, на пороге стоит доктор Блейн, а на лице его словно хэллоуинская маска срезанная кожа Адама да-да дети именно его лицо его серое мертвое лицо без глаз и с безвольным провалом рта и похоже это если честно на отрез старой простыни но это так страшно что Курт начал кричать кричать кричать а мальчиков которые кричат бьют по губам и запирают в тесном темном месте о боже доктор Блейн выпустите меня отсюда и отдайте моему Адаму лицо!  
Курта сводит судорогами. Мертвое лицо Адама, срезанное, как кожура с яблока, стоит у него перед глазами. Курт хочет кричать, но мысль о темном тесном месте запечатывает его горло. Ужас, как черная волна, накрывает его с головой, когда он понимает, что доктор Блейн где-то рядом; что, возможно, на нем все еще кожа Адама; что Курт будет вынужден снова увидеть это.  
Но ему везет.  
Блейн готовит завтрак без маски, на нем - только вчерашняя белая майка и темные брюки. От слез в глазах все, что Курт видит, смазано. Это белое пятно внушает ему желание выть. Но он молчит.   
Второе правило общей комнаты - если рядом с тобой сел псих, и он что-то порывается тебе сказать - не прерывай. Пусть он выговорится. Ни один доктор не пожелает долго слушать эти бредни, если есть таблетки, капельницы и электрошок.  
Желтки Блейн разрезал ножом, и теперь по тарелке растекается два нерожденных цыпленка. Тосты - как Курт любит, без корочки. Они из чесночного хлеба.  
\- Ешь, - советует Блейн.   
Курт ест, а Блейн все же говорит. Он говорит очень медленно. Поднимается с постели и снова садится, закрывает руками лицо.   
Псих, псих, псих.  
\- Я был прав насчет тебя, - начинает Блейн. На его губах играет счастливая улыбка пятилетки. Чистая невинность. Незамутненное сознание. - Ты единственный, тот самый. А я всегда был одиночкой, знающим, что отличаюсь от других детей. Умнее, но ужаснее. Это привело меня в психиатрию. Помогло понять свое отклонение. Но я все равно не до конца понимал себя, пока впервые не увидел труп. Я смеялся вместе со своими коллегами-идиотами, но я знал, что этот женственный юноша на столе на столе не был моим другом или чьим-то парнем. Ведь он был моим.  
Он был моей матерью. Моя мать никогда не чувствовала себя комфортно в своем теле, ты знаешь? Она родила меня и бросила. Она мечтала быть парнем. Ей было столько же, сколько тебе сейчас, Курт. Возможности медицины того времени ни за что не позволили бы такое. Смену пола.   
Конечно, я понимал, логически...рационально. Я ведь врач. А этот мужчина не может быть моим родителем. Но чья-то космическая шутка над моей жизнью состояла в том, что я чувствовал себя так, словно он был. А поэзия ситуации - в том, что наша первая встреча была на столе в анатомическом классе, зато я понял, чего искал.  
Прикосновения матери. Коже к коже. Ох, он был прекрасен. Мертвый и податливый. От формалина его мышцы закостенели. А внутренние органы растворяются в растворе формальдегида, знаешь об этом? Когда я вошел в него, у него изо рта потекла слизь. Мозг вытек через ноздри, глаза постепенно скатились с лица. Он был как мертвая рыбина в раковине. Без чешуи, но еще не разделанная. Под покровами его легкие и сердце, печень и желудок превратились в кашу. А его кожа, такая тяжелая, даже после удаления, была холодной. Сжатой. Я снял ее почти всю. Это его спина висит над моим столом, Курт. Белая и мягкая. Выделывать ее было так сложно!  
Курт трясется от ужаса. Он был влюблен в этого человека, человека, человека.   
В Кровавое Лицо, ха-ха-ха!   
Еда никогда не казалась Курту такой мертвой. Сожженная заживо пшеница. Убитая свинья. Цыплята, отобранные у наседки. Заботливо приготовленные стараниями его мучителя, мучителя. А Блейн продолжает говорить. Он ложится головой Курту на колени, и ощущение такое, словно тебе на ногу упало насекомое, длинное, с ножками, сочленениями, мерзкое и с волосками на брюшке; оно ползет по тебе. Ты умираешь от отвращения. Но Курт не может не слушать рассказа Блейна. Ведь он так хотел услышать исповедь этого человека. Так что он слушает, как Блейн говорит:  
\- Читал когда-нибудь про опыты с обезьянами? Их напечатали пару лет назад в каком-то журнале. Маленькие обезьянки были разлучены со своими матерями после рождения. Их поставили перед выбором, молоко или шерсть. И они выбрали шерсть, теплую и мягкую. Отказались от пищи из-за тактильного контакта. Даже обезьяны знают разницу.   
Моя жажда не утоляется мертвой кожей, Курти. А ты, ты живой. Кровеносные сосуды делают тебя мягким. Делают тебя упругим и приятным на ощупь. Ты - предел моих мечтаний. Все хорошо. Ты здесь, мамочка, мамочка.  
Блейн сжимает его в объятиях и продолжает называть его мамочкой. Он шепчет:  
\- Я убивал так много, но ты особенный, особенный. Если ты не согласишься, я медленно выжму жизнь из твоего тела. Я хочу увидеть, как ты агонизируешь в моих руках. Разделить с тобой смерть. Не дергайся, не дергайся, мамочка, моя мамочка - самая красивая в мире.  
Курт все еще думает о темном страшном месте. О своей смерти. Он всхлипывает, и Блейн кладет ладонь, свою большую теплую руку на его щеку. Губы Курта дрожат, припухшие и раздраженные. Он напитан страхом, как губка, которую прикладывают к губам при распятии. Курт мог мечтать об этом?  
О Блейне?  
Все его мечты - премия, Нью-Йорк, статья в журнале, за которую заплатят не три бакса, а целых сто.   
Сто за слово, представляете?  
Они разбиты.  
Но Курт воображает все это. Создает в своей голове.  
Блейн наконец-то отдышался. Он готов продолжить. Он говорит:  
\- Ты помнишь, когда нашли третий труп? Когда Кровавое Лицо официально стал маньяком? Ты был там. Ты единственный, единственный сказал "я думаю, у него какие-то проблемы с этими парнями. Психологические проблемы". Понимаешь, вспоминаешь? Курт, Курт. Я прошел мимо тебя и услышал это. Ты был в своем плаще, том черном, с туго затянутым поясом. Ты был красивее всех на свете. Тогда я понял, что ты - тот самый. Моя любимая мамочка навсегда со мной.  
(Я хочу, чтобы ты задействовал вторую руку)  
\- Мой маленький. Мой бедный, бедный малыш.  
В его затянутом пленкой из слез восприятии лицо Блейна - красное, как у младенца - плывет. Блейн толкает его на спину.  
Блейн говорит невнятно:  
\- Малышу нужно кормление.  
И припадает к его груди.

Насилие - неотъемлемая часть человеческой натуры. Мало кто хоть раз в жизни не причинял боли кому-нибудь. Кому угодно.  
Соски Курта - кровавое месиво. Изжеванные Блейном в поисках молока, которого у Курта нет, не может быть. Курт не может быть также ничьей матерью, и отцом был бы таким же ужасным.  
Блейн так любит его, свою мамочку. Блейн, негодный сын, берет его, навалившись всем своим весом. Блейн сопит, и его яйца шлепаются о красные от побоев, все в уродливых шрамах ягодицы Курта. Курту кажется, что это и есть смерть, но он все еще умеет мечтать. Это единственное, что может удержать его на самом пороге, на краешке смерти и осознания падения в полный бесповоротный кошмар; Блейн надевает маску и не может выебать его в ней;  
Блейн кричит очень громко то ли от боли то ли от разочарования;  
Все дни слились в один.  
Один бесконечный день когда Блейн подсовывает судно под Курта и говорит:  
\- Я хочу посмотреть.  
Один бесконечный день на снотворном и Курт просыпается с уродливым шрамом через весь живот, Блейн ничего не говорит, и он думает, что где-то в его модерновом доме какая-нибудь вещь принадлежит ему кровно;  
Сделанная из его кожи.  
И он так молит о смерти и ночи и вечере и звездах на небе.  
К нему приходит смерть, у смерти красные губы и вуаль, и Курт спрашивает:  
\- Ты слышала, как я звал?  
У его смерти немного испанский акцент. Смерть говорит - да, да, мой милый. У нее глаза-провалы, как у Блейна.  
Курт вцепляется пальцами в подушку.  
\- Я передумал, - шепчет он. - Не сейчас.  
Один бесконечный день когда Блейн уходит куда-то и Курт молча рассматривает белую плитку, постельное белье в желтоватых пятнах засохшей спермы и свои ноги, один бесконечный день натертой лодыжки. Курт пытается разгрызть эту цепь или как-то избавиться от нее, но Блейн всегда приходит и бьет его по губам и насилует ведь Курт плохой мальчик и нельзя кричать кричать кричать потому что иначе Блейн наденет маску и будет брать его в ней он сможет если Курт будет очень очень очень плохим в этом бесконечном дне и лампа никогда не гаснет как Курт ненавидит этот плексигласс! Этот шнурок и эту цепь и однажды он устает настолько что цепь рвется, рвется, рвется, всю жизнь Курт был хилым парнишкой и его всегда били в школе но сегодня его день его искупление его второе рождение он отбрасывает Блейна от себя как же он его ненавидит все происходит так быстро как вспышка или удар молнии что за бред Курт бы выжил... Блейн разбил его жизнь и теперь Курт никогда не поверит никому и ничему. Блейн заваливается назад очень медленно и взгляд у него удивленный донельзя.  
Курт ужасно плохой мальчик, но в темном тесном месте его сознания нет места желанию убивать людей. Освежевывать, а после - надевать их лица на себя. Причудливо пытаясь освободиться.  
Дом Блейна такой тихий. Только Курт дышит очень громко и трещит где-то там за черным полустеклом умирающее насекомое. Они прилетали на кровь Курта, но видели свет. Летели на него и умирали. А раны Курта продолжали покрываться корками и струпьями. Сейчас Курт содрал их все, подушка - в бурой пыли.  
Блейн убил его любовь и постепенно, медленно, шаг за шагом привел Курта на край пропасти.  
Курт сейчас с большим удовольствием вернулся бы в Далтон, чем вдохнул бы еще хоть молекулу одинакового с Блейном воздуха.  
Блейн - без сознания. Он упал на край своего ящика с инструментами и рассек себе лоб, отросшими ногтями Курт оставил несколько дырок в его щеке - маленьких кровоточащих отверстий.  
Курту некуда идти. Скоро Блейн очнется и просто озвереет.  
Мамочки не должны бросать сыновей.  
А еще озверевший Блейн ни за что не догадается искать его в Далтоне.  
Ночная рубашка Курта, подаренная Блейном, вся в сперме, крови и моче. У нее слишком длинный подол. Нечто подобное подошло бы по росту Себастьяну, но не Курту, ткань заворачивается и обвивается вокруг ног. От Курта воняет аммиаком и сдавленным ужасом. Вполне возможно, что он умрет сегодня на обочине дороги - дом Блейна стоит черт знает где. Наверное, это уже Лайма. В Лайме идет дождь. Курт шлепает по влажной грязи на обочину дороги и стоит, подняв руку, но разлохмаченный свет залитых водой фар не задевает его.  
Он всего лишь маленький призрак, хилый мальчишка под ливнем. Впору было бы сказать, что Курт едет домой. У Курта нет дома, и только в Далтоне его ждет комната и каша с комками. Две сигареты и кардиган красного цвета.  
Красного как пустой провал рта Адама.  
Машина останавливается рядом с Куртом, и водитель спрашивает:  
\- Ты что, сбежал из психушки?  
На заднем сидении его машины - молчаливая женщина в черном. У нее красные губы. Водитель словно не замечает ее, только чешет выбритый череп - полоска волос на макушке, как ирокез, стекает на его затылок.  
Курт тихонько говорит:  
\- Нет. Я еду в психушку. Отвезите меня в Далтон, пожалуйста.  
\- Почему же ты не вызвал такси? - смеется водитель. Курт все время оглядывается на женщину. Она курит, и на белом фильтре - отпечаток кровавого. Это его дорогая старая подружка смерть но Курт все еще не готов и Курта преследует кармин и киноварь. Он обнимает себя за колени. Машину заносит на скользком асфальте. Женщина, смерть, кладет руку в черной перчатке Курту на плечо и наклоняется к уху водителя. Она шепчет своими губами, губами прямо ему в ухо, а прямые черные волосы падают ей на глаза;  
О, как ее голос мягок и прекрасен;  
\- Убей себя, убей себя, себя. Ты же так устал жить, Ноа, малыш. Я заберу тебя. Позволь мне поцеловать тебя, детка. Давай же.  
Курт молча таращится на нее.  
Водитель достает пистолет из бардачка, ударив рукояткой Курту по коленям, и Курт хватается за дверцу, готовый вылететь под колеса встречного грузовика.  
Женщина оборачивается к нему.  
\- А ты, ребенок? Так много страдал. Неужели ты все еще не хочешь уйти?  
Закованные в атлас пальцы проводят по губам Курта, по ссадине на подбородке. По перебитой кулаком Блейна брови. Ее прикосновения мягче пуховой перины или огня в крематории. Она говорит очень тихо и нежно, словно льет мед Курту на голову.  
\- Я могу остановить это прямо сейчас. Ни боли, ни ужаса. Все будет хорошо, ты знаешь? Иди сюда, бедный. Иди ко мне.  
В тесном вырезе платья ее груди сдавлены.  
Курт смотрит на смуглую лоснящуюся словно намазанную маслом кожу и думает: я умру. Я не выиграю премию Хьюго или еще кого-нибудь кого угодно уже. Мое имя прозвучит только в крематории, потому что никто не захочет хоронить в земле насколько изувеченные останки. Если я вынес Блейна, вынес своего негодного, плохого, плохого сына, думает Курт, что я вынесу еще, самая ужасная мать на земле?  
Водитель, водитель по имени Ноа спускает курок. Выстрел гулко отскакивает от стенок машины, и Курт забывает, что делают с плохими мальчиками, и кричит, потому что он весь - в мозгах и винном. Он смотрит на свои руки. Его волосы, ноги и воротник ночнушки. Все в грязи чужой смерти.  
Он говорит:  
\- Нет. Не сейчас. Все еще не сейчас.  
И перелезает за руль, еще теплый от чужого, теперь мертвого, тела. Радио изрыгает песню про солнце и дорогу домой, но Курт потерян в тени и его дом - в поместье Далтон, где людей пытают, где из личных дел пропадают строки. Где в общей комнате кружатся больные, долбятся о окна в решетках головами; где в тумбочке нельзя держать никакие вещи, кроме обезличенных, искореженных осознанием собственной ненужности. Нижнее белье и серые от частых стирок робы. После того, как очередной идиот вскроет вены, или обделается под себя, или еще что-нибудь эдакое - их кипятят в огромных ведрах.  
Запах такой одежды омерзителен, но Курт скучает, и когда черно-белые, они все черно-белые сестры укладывают его в постель и стирают кровь с лица Курт все время просит аудиенции у сестры Ракелы.  
\- Сестры Ракелы больше нет, - тихо и грустно сообщает одна из черно-белых сестер. - сестра Бриттани выслушает тебя завтра. А сестра Ракела - в Питтсбурге.  
Сестра Бриттани, полная дура, ни за что не выслушает его. Курт сдавленно стонет в подушку и засыпает.  
Ему снится, как Блейн входит в палату, рука об руку со смертью. Элегантный, со своими волосами, зачесанными на гель, и в смешных очках.  
Никто не пугает Курта больше, чем самый модный доктор в мире - мистер Андерсон, убийца, убийца. Кровавое лицо. Не Себастьян, не кто-либо еще. Мистер Андерсон.

Человек, спасший его, чтобы показать свою сущность. Нечто уродливое, спрятанное за пиджачным покроем. Курт поднимается с постели и бежит блевать. Впоминая терапию.  
Он видит Себастьяна, Себастьяна полуметрового, исколотого сильнодействующими препаратами. Курт вынимает иглу из его вены и смотрит, как затуманенный взгляд Себастьяна проясняется.  
Себастьян стонет, едва разжимая губы:  
\- Чендлер?  
\- Нет, нет, - с сожалением шепчет Курт. - Это я. Хаммел. Себастьян, я был неправ, это не ты. Ты ничего не делал. Это все...все Блейн. Твой доктор.  
Курт сжимает руку Себастьяна в своей, чтобы приободрить его.  
\- Лекарства, которые они дают тебе, не дают тебе думать, - продолжает он. - Я вынул иглу. Пусть капает. Если услышишь шаги, просто приложи ее к коже и лежи молча.  
\- Откуда тебе знать о Блейне?  
\- Он пытал меня, - сухо говорит Курт, и его снова тошнит. Он зажимает рукой рот, пытаясь подняться, и Себастьян указывает глазами на судно. Курт так давно не ел, что его горло выталкивает только горькую желчь. - Спасибо.  
\- Обращайся, - говорит Себастьян, и Курт вспоминает, какой он на самом деле - грубоватый соседский парень. Разливающий бензин с утра до вечера. Они улыбаются друг другу. Потом Курт уходит и засыпает снова. Больше его не мучают кошмары.  
Взгляд сестры Бриттани каким-то образом превратился из наивного в недобрый.  
Курт думает: когда же это произошло?  
И рассказывает ей обо всем. Но не похоже, чтобы она что-то предприняла по этому поводу. Все напрасно.  
Из больничного крыла его возвращают в ту самую, однообразно-жуткую клетушку. Курт встает на кровать с ногами и выглядывает в окно. Разглядывает все тот же пейзаж - дорожка один из рогов дьявола, столетние дубы и снующие по двору сестры. Привезли нового пациента, какого-то забитого паренька, наверняка онаниста. Курт отворачивается.  
Ему неинтересно.  
Все, что волнует его - это головокружение и легкая боль в животе, вдоль жуткого шрама. Когда он поет в хоре, его диафрагму тянет. Словно что-то мешает ему.  
Там.  
Курту немного очень страшно из-за этой боли.  
Ведь такой доктор, как Блейн, мог вшить в него скальпель. Курт двигается - а скальпель поворачивается внутри него, разрывая ткани.  
Умереть от внутреннего кровотечения. Как красиво и удивительно, как мерзко и не в стиле Курта.  
Курт проскальзывает в комнату, из которой начинается тайный ход сестры Бриттани. Курту хочется подышать свежим воздухом, но кто-то хватает его со спины и сжимает пальцами его горло.  
Он знает этот запах геля для волос так хорошо! Блейн обнимает его крепко словно свою любовь стоп-кадр он и есть его любовь последняя любовь на земле и если бы Блейн был последним мужчиной он все равно бы ни за что не прикоснулся к нему.  
\- Привет, - дружелюбно говорит Блейн. - Ты думал, я не найду тебя?  
Я прятался у тебя на виду почти две недели, идиот, хочет ответить Курт.  
\- Думал, что ты сможешь бросить меня просто так, мамуля? И даже если ты рассказал кому-нибудь, хоть кому-нибудь, как думаешь, поверят они доктору или поверят пациенту, а, Курти?  
Конечно же, доктору. Они никогда не поверят ему. Курту уже плевать. Он чувствует, как в его шее, под передавленными венами, проявляются легкие внутренние кровотечения капиллярного рода. Еще их называют просто - синяки.  
\- Я открыл тебе свое сердце, я рассказал тебе свою историю, а ты использвал меня. Заставил дать тебе свой внутренний мир...Ты веришь в судьбу, Курт? Веришь, что мы предназначены друг другу? Что принягиваемся, как магниты? Я даже не понимал, почему, до этого момента. Но теперь я - феникс. А ты - мать моего ребенка. Моя мать и его.  
Курту не хватает воздуха.  
Курт задыхается и вскрикивает:  
\- Что?!  
Вторая рука Блейна обнимает Куртов живот. Щекой он притирается к его шее.  
\- Мисс Фабрей, помнишь? Квинн, которую ты трахнул. До этого ее трахнул я. Она была уже беременна от меня, когда ты кончил в нее. Но это неважно. Она неважна. Всего лишь инкубатор для создания плода. А выносишь моего ребенка ты, мой дорогой, мой маленький Курти.  
Ее звали не Квинн думает Курт ее звали иначе она мне сказала ты убил ее вырезал из нее эту тварь этот ужас внутри меня кровавое лицо внутри меня господи боже боже неужели я правда умру.  
Блейн что-то говорит, но Курт уже не слышит, а потом его руки разжимаются.  
За спиной Блейна стоит Себастьян с огнетушителем наперевес. Его узкие губы улыбаются так, как улыбались бы ядовитые змеи. Словно две кобры легли на лицо Себастьяну, создавая такую улыбку.  
\- Ты долго, - небрежно говорит он. - Давай свяжем этого урода. Поищи что-нибудь такое, а я обшарю его карманы. Мы будем его долго здесь держать, правда ведь?  
\- Пока не сгниет, - цедит Курт сквозь зубы.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Блейн спрятан за старыми матрасами, залитыми кровью или чем-то подобным. Дырявыми, прохудившимися, в пролежнях. Курт раздвигает их и рассматривает связанного, бессознательного Блейна. Себастьян сидит рядом с ним и курит дорогую сигарету.  
\- У него такой большой портсигар, - восторженно, как ребенок, говорит Себ. - Удивительное рядом, Курт! Там еще и бритва есть. Опасная.  
\- Я мечтаю побриться уже больше месяца. Не на лице.  
\- Жуть, - выговаривает Себастьян. Курт обнимает его за плечи, слушает, как он затягивается у его уха сигаретой. Треск сгораемой папиросной бумаги успокаивает его лучше колыбельной. - Надо заставить его признаться, ты знаешь? Он ведь записал на пленку то, как я сомневаюсь, делал ли я это. И все потому, что парень, который убирал в моем доме, пропал безвести. А я...  
Себастьян сглатывает, и Курт не спрашивает больше. Он знает, как заставить Блейна сделать признание, его лучшее оружие развивается у него в животе. Стоит лишь направить туда хороший, длинный нож - и Блейн скажет даже то, что он розовая пони. Что он любит, когда ему мочатся в рот.  
\- Добудь мне пленку и что-нибудь острое, - просит он у Себастьяна. - Однажды мы его закопаем.  
Носить в себе ребенка не очень трудно - нужно лишь есть за двоих и выглядеть так, словно все прекрасно. Это все легче легкого.  
Ведь в конце-концов никто не даст этому маленькому уродцу выжить. Ни Курт. Ни полиция. Ни Бог. Если он есть.  
Геи - единственные, кто твердо уверен в существовании Иисуса. Ведь им напоминают о нем каждый день.

Курт думает обо всем этом, лежа в красном бархатном кресле в общей комнате. Портсигар Блейна - нескончаемый. В нем есть двойное дно, в котором они с Себастьяном нашли стодолларовую купюру, и подкупили одного из санитаров. Теперь у каждого из них есть несколько блоков сигарет.  
Рядом с ним садится кто-то такой знакомый. Кто-то с уродливым носом и каштановыми волосами, распущенными по плечам.  
Кардиган сестры Ракелы - песочного цвета. Она тихо спрашивает:  
\- Могу я посидеть рядом с тобой?  
\- Да, - отвечает Курт. - Конечно. А почему вы не в Питтсбурге?  
\- А почему ты не пишешь книгу, сидя у себя дома?  
\- У меня больше нет дома. Доктор Андерсон - Кровавое Лицо, сестра.  
Ракела очень долго молчит, а потом перехватывает его запястье.  
\- Дай-ка мне эту конфетку, - сипло говорит она. - Где он сейчас?  
\- Я не могу сказать. Скоро все будет известно.  
\- Не доверяешь мне, да?  
Сестра Бриттани проходит мимо их кресел и дует в пепельницу.  
\- Надеюсь, ты наслаждаешься времяпровождением, Рейчел Берри. Ах, прости, я забыла, ты всего лишь номер. Г-пятьсот семьдесят три. Все равно наслаждайся. Все это создала ты.  
Рейчел, Ракела - вся в пепле. Она молча поднимается и идет к проигрывателю, на котором бесконечно повторяется песня "Не прекращай верить". Она сбрасывает с нее иглу и возвращается к столу, очень медленно. Глядя на эти шаги, Курт думает, что ее тоже пытали, ее же оружием, чертовой узловатой палкой ее избивали по ногам и заду. Господь Милосердный!  
\- Ненавижу эту ебаную пластинку! - вскрикивает Рейчел и разбивает ее об угол стола. Черный винил разлетается кусками.  
В комнате тихо, так тихо. Бриттани - черно-белое потрясение - молчит.  
Апплодисменты.  
\- Ух, - хмыкает Курт. - Вы прекрасны, мисс Рейчел Берри.  
Мисс Рейчел Берри была певицей в кабаре и у нее был парень. Она называет своего парня "Пак". Еще она говорит:  
\- Меня вырастили двое мужчин. Кто моя мать - я никогда не знала. И я правда была терпима, терпимее некуда, пока на моей свадьбе мать Пака не ворвалась в зал и не начала кричать - "Шикса! Чертова шикса! Богомерзкая тварь, низкорожденная!". Она увела моего жениха за ухо. Я так надралась в тот день, Курт, могу я звать тебя Куртом? Никто не хотел обнимать меня. Я села за руль пьяной. Я сбила человека. Девушку. Сбила и уехала. А по радио передавали "Не прекращай верить".  
Курт представляет себе это - машину в темноте и девушку за ней, и пьяную Рейчел Берри с волосами каштанового цвета. Рейчел Берри плачет за рулем. Играет "Не прекращай верить", песня всех ресторанов и кафе и кофеен. Рейчел смотрит в зеркало заднего вида.  
Рейчел думает, что девушка умерла, и не вызывает скорую.  
Песня кончается. Рейчел уезжает.  
\- В газете написали, что ее звали Люси. Люси Кабуси.  
\- Но это же Квинн, - удивленно говорит Курт.  
Рейчел замирает. Ее щеки в серой пепельной акварели, потому что из ее глаз текут слезы. Курту совсем не хочется рассказывать ей это все, но иначе - никак. Правда - такова. Больше он не ненавидит Рейчел Берри, Ракелу, Г-пятьсот семьдесят три;  
А правда - противоположность ненависти, так что Курт рассказывает обо всем. Глаза Рейчел - огромные как у лани.  
\- Там? - спрашивает она и касается живота Курта через робу. - Там развивается жизнь?  
\- Недолго ей развиваться. И конечно, ты можешь звать меня Куртом.  
Улыбка у Рейчел - очень живая и яркая.  
\- Прости меня за все, - говорит она. - Я постараюсь как-нибудь помочь тебе, ох, черт.  
Они смеются, но в этом смехе больше ужаса и безысходности, чем веселья.  
А следующей, следующей же ночью сестре Ракеле делают электрошок.  
Курт не видит всего этого - он вытрясает из Блейна признание. Огромный нож в его руке не дрожит, нет. Крутится пленка, и он тихо говорит:  
\- Если ты откажешься говорить, я проткну себе живот.  
Взгляд Блейна - затравленный. Он молчит. Курт упивается своей властью.  
\- Если ты скажешь хоть слово неправды, я проткну себе живот.  
Блейн одними губами что-то шепчет, но Курту плевать.  
\- Если ты попытаешься сбежать, или освободиться от пут, я проткну себе живот.  
Блейн скулит, как щенок.  
\- Начинай.  
\- Я - Блейн Девон Андерсон. Я - Кровавое Лицо...  
Волны счастья, счастья, счастья накрывают Курта, утягивают прямиком в облака. Ох, как ему хорошо. Сейчас он спел бы любую песню и вытянул ноты. Нож указывает точно на тот край шрама, где кончается хирургический стежок. Добившись от Блейна всего, чего ему хотелось, он прячет катушку с пленкой.  
\- Ты будешь в земле, я клянусь, - обещает Курт и возвращает на место кляп. Гладко выбритая щека Блейна похожа на мертвую улитку. Словно ты поймал босой ступней слизня без раковины в темноте. - Я живьем тебя закопаю.  
Он натягивает свои белые трусы и поправляет их. Его бритые опасные бритвой Блейна ноги так тяжело сдерживать от пинков.  
Но бить людей неправильно. Почти все религии учат подставлять другую щеку. Но Курт - гей, и нет религии, которая умеет принимать это. Еще запрещены аборты.  
Аборт - преступление против несформировавшейся личности. Курту так смешно ха ха ха давайте я рожу вам маленького маньяка ха ха ха давайте мы увидим как он убивает первого жука котенка человека ха ха ха а потом мамочку а папочка уже будет в тюрьме к тому времени ха ха ха ха поэтому, поэтому Курту надо разрезать свой живот.  
На первых неделях беременности ребенок больше похож на желе и у него есть хвост и зачатки лапок.  
Если подумать, то даже лучшие из людей когда-нибудь были хвостатым лапкообразным желе.  
Фу!  
Зажмурившись, Курт совершает убийство.  
У его ребенка еще нет лица и он принадлежит Блейну намного больше чем будет когда-либо после. Курт вторгается в плаценту Квинн, помещенную в него искусственно. Такой орган, как плацента, ни за что не должен находиться внутри Курта Хаммела, так что он тыкает его ножом и тыкает. Это ужасно больно, но Курт думает о забитом взгляде Блейна. Блейн правда выглядит как нагадившая не там где надо собака. Только его хозяин - не Курт. его хозяин - электрический стул.  
Курт выходит в коридор, прижимая к боку окровавленную простынь. Сестра Бриттани останавливает его.  
Рейчел сказала, что сестра Бриттани - дьявол. Тогда Курт рассказал ей о подружке смерти, женщине в черном. Они поняли друг друга, но сейчас сестра Бриттани, невеста Господня ха ха ха прикладывает руку к его животу.  
\- Нет, нет, - шепчет она. - Так не случится. Не все будет, как ты хочешь.  
Ее можно было бы назвать красивой, ведь Люцифер был любимым ангелом бога, пока не упал с небес.  
Он был просто прекрасен.  
Это все, что Курт может вспомнить о нем после электрошока. После электрошока, покачиваясь, входит в общую комнату Рейчел. Курт бежит к ней и обнимает за плечи.  
\- Ты помнишь свое имя? - спрашивает он. А глаза у Рейчел как заброшенные планеты или слепые окна без света в них. Она покачивается, покачивается из стороны в сторону, словно маятник, и смотрит на него равнодушно и пусто.  
Ни намека на узнавание.  
\- Тебя зовут Рейчел Берри, - шепчет Курт. - Ты монашка и певица. И еще ты восхитительная. И я люблю твой нос. Я Курт. Жалкий гомосексуалист, помнишь? Мой псевдоним - Лана, Лана Винтерс. Ты называла меня Ланой-бананой.  
Взгляд Рейчел - затуманенный. Она не здесь, не здесь, так далеко. А Себастьяна забрал в свои жуткие подземелья Дэвид Карофски, главный врач. Карофски - заплывший боров и как он был счастлив глядя на Курта корчащегося и давящегося помещенным в его рот продолговатым предметом, придавливающим язык, чтобы Курт не откусил его себе, сотрясаясь в разрядных корчах. Еще язык Курта мог запасть в горло. Тогда случилось бы апноэ.  
Курт бы умер от асфиксии, удушив сам себя.  
А Карофски бы сделал надрез на его горле, завязывая латинский галстук. Это прекрасная пытка, просто восхитительная. Она вторая после пыток Блейна по изощренности.  
Себастьян - в его лапах. Невиновный.  
Многое о Себастьяне неизвестно Курту, а многое о Курте неизвестно Себастьяну; это не мешает им обниматься. Курт не мечтает о смерти, пока не умрет; Жизнь не должна быть счастливой или наполненной смыслом, она должна быть просто прожита. Себастьян такой теплый.  
\- Курт, Курт, - бормочет Себастьян слабым голосом, словно его рот набили смолой; - Курт, Курт, он сбежал, я не знаю, куда он делся.  
Под красным кардиганом и робой Курта бросает в ледяной пот.  
Блейн сбежал. Блейна больше нет в его лапах, нет. А Рейчел Берри больше не в своем уме. Она молча покачивается из стороны в сторону перед новеньким музыкальным автоматом - приобретением Дьявола. Рейчел, преданная всеми, кроме парочки психов, которых сама же и истязала.  
Монсеньор Финн бросил ее.  
Церковь бросила ее.  
Даже жених бросил ее на ее собственной свадьбе.  
Курту не верится, что эта девушка, даже не женщина - пугала его. Даже Блейн теперь не пугает его.  
Блейн сбежавший. Блейн зализывающий раны в своем карточном домике из чужих лиц и спин. Блейн-зубная фея, забрал все зубки его Адама и не дал Курту ни цента вот подлец. Блейн вернется и убьет его наверное и Себастьяна убьет и красный огнетушитель такой тяжелый будет совершенно бесполезен. Все это такое далекое. Почти как Рейчел сейчас.  
\- У нас есть его признание, - говорит Курт очень спокойно.  
Он говорит Себастьяну, что спрятал пленки под ванной. Ванной, в которой обычно мылся Чендлер. Чендлера больше нет в Далтоне.  
Если Блейн будет пытать Себастьяна, если он будет давить на него, Себастьян скажет - они под ванной. И Блейн поверит, ведь это - правда для Себастьяна.  
В Далтоне так спокойно по ночам и дни наполнены только неразборчивым бормотанием больных. День за днем Курт живет и поет в хоре и лежит в древнем кресле, слушая из музыкального автомата "Любовное Зелье №9". Себастьян пропадает и появляется.  
Курт так много не знает о нем, это правда.  
Но они все равно сидят рядом, когда это происходит.  
Все - как в прошлый раз, но вместо "Не прекращай верить" - "Я заклинаю тебя". Блейн в своем костюме и носит выцарапанные Куртом дырки в своей щеке с достоинством; на месте даже его очки. Он курит на ходу, и его галстук прихвачен шикарной прищепкой для галстука.  
(Я боюсь что-то ужасное произошло с твоим другом, Курти)  
(Дверь была открыта и все вещи стояли на своих местах)  
На столике перед диваном - массивная пепельница и, присаживаясь в кресло напротив, Блейн сдвигает ее.  
\- Молодец, - шипит Курт. - Как раз хотелось кинуть ее тебе в лицо.  
Кончиками пальцев Блейн гладит прозрачное стекло, словно оценивает урон, который Курт не успел ему нанести.  
\- Да, я знаю, - хихикает он, - в тебе много мужества. Надеюсь, ты передашь это качество моему сыну.  
Лицо Себастьяна вытягивается. Блейн выглядит как довольный тигр, сожравший несколько маленьких детишек.  
\- Конечно же, он не сказал тебе, а, Смайт? Теперь это неважно. Все равно Курт жив лишь пока в его чреве есть мое продолжение. Я даже оставлю тебя полюбоваться на первый год его жизни. Ведь запахи, инстинкты и твоя кожа так важны.  
Колени Себастьяна дрожат. Он выплевывает Блейну в лицо:  
\- Ты больной ублюдок.  
\- А ты в розыске, - улыбается Блейн. Его поза вся состоит из непринужденности и царственности, и он закинул на ногу ногу. Рука с сигаретой - на отлете, локтем упираясь в подлокотник. - Мы обсудим все это завтра на продолжении вашего лечения.  
Блейн поднимается с кресла и оправляет пиджак, застегивает только первую пуговицу. Курту хочется вставить тлеющий окурок ему в глаз. Себастьян молчит и трясется.  
\- Сестра Бриттани - чудесная девушка. Она не только необычайна искусна в развязывании узлов, но и предложила мне должность психолога на полную ставку. Я снова твой доктор Андерсон. Не находишь это великолепным? Мы могли мы посвятить терапии целую кучу времени, Курти. Знаешь, почему такую развалину, как Далтон, называют поместьем? Ведь раньше оно было им. Здесь была частная школа для юношей. Я закончил ее и помню, как все здесь было устроено. Кожаные кресла вместо погрызенного молью бархата. Рояль вместо этого пианино. Деревянные панели и фигурный паркет. И, конечно же, хор, Курт. Я тоже солировал. Видишь, как мы похожи, дорогой? Мы могли бы спеть дуэтом.  
Себастьян сжимает руку Курта. Они прижаты к друг другу боками, как слепые котята в коробке, а страшная тень Блейна нависает над ними. Блейн насвистывает первые такты из "Рапсодии в голубом". Музыкальный автомат продолжает с помехами выдавать в воздух общей комнаты густой голос Нины Саймон. "Я заклинаю тебя-я-я-я"...  
\- Где пленки? - спрашивает Блейн очень нежно.  
(Ты совсем не подходишь этому месту, Курт)  
\- Соси хуй, - отвечает Курт, поднимается и выходит, и ему не страшно. Что может быть страшнее того, что уже прошло? Что может быть ужаснее темного тесного места и плексигласса - черного в коричневых разводах. И Блейна. Блейна в чужом лица, Блейна, который учился здесь. Ну и что. Это место было другим - без трупов и лестницы в небо. Теперь Далтон - дом Курта и сирых и убогих.  
Все, что осталось от былого величия этого поместья - умирает.  
Курт задирает голову и рассматривает потолочный витраж. Он щурится так сильно, чтобы найти даже подпись стеклодува и расписчика витражей высоко-высоко вдоль стального кольца в самом центре. Только этот круг стекла - прозрачный.  
Купол, через который свет заливает все его тело, полон зеленым и розовым, красным и синим.  
Он мог бы упасть прямо сейчас, но он хочет жить; к тому же его отвлекает от этих мыслей гулкий шлепок.  
Сестра Бриттани перевалилась через перила и летит вниз, раскинув руки, с высоты пятого этажа.  
Монсеньор смотрит на нее некоторое время.  
Потом он уходит, а Курт остается; Курт смотрит на распростертое тело на полу и видит свою давнюю подружку смерть внизу далеко-далеко. Ее лицо в рамке черных прямых волос склоняется к Бриттани.  
Каждое слово Курт слышит так, словно не стоит на пролет выше.  
\- Я так устала бороться, Сантана, - шепчет Бриттани. Или дьявол в ней. - Забери меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Вы оба достанетесь мне, детка.  
Смерть забирает ее поцелуем, нежным касанием красного к обескровленным губам. Курту невыносимо смотреть на это, и он мотает головой, когда эта женщина смотрит на него, подняв голову, раскинув свои жуткие черные крылья. Курт мотает головой, когда она переводит взгляд на него, и молча возвращается в общую комнату. Себастьян - на диване, разбитый, как пластинка с "Не прекращай верить". Себастьян только что сознался, так что Курт идет в ванную. Блейн шарит под ванными, стоя на коленях, выставив зад, но не знает, что его там ждет. Хотя, если судить по рычанию и сдавленным ругательствам - знает.  
\- Не хотелось бы это для тебя разрушать, - говорит Курт. Блейн поднимается в считанные секунды и замахивается на него своим портсигаром, тем самым с двойным дном, который они с Себом нашли в его нагрудном кармане. В нем нет ни денег, ни сигарет. Он завернут в ткань, потому что, если рассмотреть его получше, то сразу становится ясно - он сделан из обрезков человеческой кожи, кожи, которой обернута лампа в доме доктора Кровавая Расправа.  
\- Где пленка, щенок?!  
Такую болезненную гримасу агрессии Курт не видел, даже когда толкал Блейна на ящик с инструментами.  
\- Блейн, Блейн. Разве так говорят с матерью своего нерожденного ребенка? Поверь, Себастьяну все равно. Но если ты сделаешь ему хоть что-то, хоть что-нибудь, я найду способ передать полиции эту пленку. Ты знаешь, что я сделаю это.  
Курт смотрит Блейну прямо в глаза за стеклами очков.  
\- Мужество, - напоминает он. - Я мужественный, ты сам сказал. Я охуенно, бля, храбрый.  
Власть - это власть, думает Курт. Блейн ничего не может поделать, кроме как сжимать в руке свою потерянную, украденную вещь.  
Власть иногда уходит. Остается лишь беспомощность. Беспомощность как у Рейчел Берри. Рейчел просит оставить ее одну и вспоминает имена своих бывших пациентов. Рейчел дрожит.  
А Курт присматривает за ней с дивана, но отвлекается, стоит какой-то черно-белой старухе подсесть рядом с Рейчел. Он подбирает под себя ноги и закрывает глаза, привычно представляя себе зал с красными креслами, но у всех гостей маски из его лица, именно его лица, беззубого, мертвого, с провалами глаз. Розовая вывернутая наизнанку кожа влажно блестит в рассеянном свете многих ламп. На всех этих людях дорогие смокинги, а Курт, Курт стоит за трибуной. Он медленно поднимает руки и ощупывает свою голову. На том месте, где должны быть ткани и хрящи, кости. Ноздри и рот и провал глазниц - всего этого нет на нем. Спереди на голове Курта пустое пространство. Он стоит в платье сине-стального цвета в пол, и оно сделано словно из полосок меттала. Полоски металла опутывают решеткой его выпирающий острый живот.  
Курт просыпается.  
За плечо его трясет черно-белая женщина. Он уснул в библиотеке, потому что в нем растет ребенок и он вечно засыпает в самых неподходящих местах. Ему снятся жуткие сны, просто отвратительные.  
\- Рейчел Берри рассказала мне о вас, - шепчет эта женщина. - Я - мать-настоятельница Шелби. Сейчас вы уйдете отсюда.  
Слова о Курте Хаммеле сейчас - потрясенный.  
Ошарашенный, неверящий, удивленный.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Внизу вас ожидает такси, мистер Хаммел. Я принесла вам одежду. У меня есть ваша медицинская карта, где показано, что с вами делали и как. Вы не должны быть здесь.  
Одежда в пакете - женская. Туфли с острыми носками и пальто-конус. Косынка на волосы и платье из серой шерсти. Сумочка из черной ткани.  
Курт молча переодевается, отойдя за шкаф. Он думает о том, как пойдет в полицию.  
Это будет его премией, его Нью-Йорком. Его триумфальным шествием.  
\- Где сейчас Рейчел? - спрашивает он, открывая нижний ящик огромного стеллажа. Туда складывают битые пластинки. Среди этих битых пластинок - две пленки, на которых Блейн Девон Кровавое Лицо Андерсон рассказывает, как убил пять человек. Как снял с каждого из них кожу. Как грубо овладел Квинн Фабрей, которая на самом деле была Люси.  
В штате Огайо все такое маленькое и столько людей могут встретиться в одном месте, и этим местом будет сумасшедший дом, весь Люси - именно та девушка, которую переехала машиной пьяная Рейчел Берри, бедная, всеми брошенная, с огромными красными печатями безумия на весках Рейчел Берри.  
\- Это отправится со мной, - показывает Курт пленки. - Здесь - признание Кровавого Лица.  
Лицо матушки-настоятельницы - немолодое, но все еще красивое. Она закусывает губу.  
\- Стой, дитя. Позволь мне перекрестить тебя.  
\- Я не верю в это, - осторожно говорит Курт. - Такие, как я, не могут ходить в церковь.  
Шелби улыбается очень грустно.  
\- Мальчик, Господь создал вселенную. Все в ней - творение Его рук. Он создал каждого убийцу, каждого насильника, каждого пьяницу и каждого...гомосексуалиста. И если он сделал это - так надо. И он любит всех нас, без исключения. Тебе понадобится удача и храбрость, чтобы исполнить задуманное. Пусть Бог будет с тобой в этом деле.  
Курту немного стыдно от такого спича. Он покорно склоняет голову. Сложенные горстью пальцы касаются его лба и плеч.  
Бог создал Блейна. Создал таких, как Курт.  
Этот Господь Всевышний обладает воистину прекрасным чувством черного юмора.  
Триумф совсем близко;  
Курт спускается с небес. В холле, у статуи белой монашки, Блейн разговаривает с Себастьяном о чем-то, и вид у него - угрожающий. А Курту нужно пересечь этот холл.  
Он спускается на своих ломких дрожащих каблуках (как давно он на них не ходил!) вниз и вниз. В его сумочке - электрический стул Блейна. В его животе - маленький Блейнов выродок. Курт даже подумать не может, каким образом этот ребенок в нем оказался. Наверное, Блейн тоже своего рода дьявол - ведь он такой красивый.  
Был для Курта когда-то.  
Себастьян мнется и явно не хочет говорить Блейну того, что он хочет. Курт пытается поймать его взгляд. Он спускается очень тихо по лестнице лестнице с небес. На небесах все очень плохо. А лестница вниз - деревянная и нескончаемая. Курт все еще буравит Себастьяна взглядом и вот:  
Он поднимает голову  
И смотрит на него  
Его зрачки широкие как у героинового наркомана.  
Он хватает Блейна за плечо и оттаскивает, оттаскивает в другую сторону, в альков к статуе. Курт проходит мимо Блейна и чувствует запах его геля и лосьона после бритья. Его каблуки тихо цокают по старательно уложенной полосами плитке первого этажа.  
Он выходит за дверь.  
Курт спускается с небес, вот он в Аду; в Аду сегодня пасмурно и пахнет близкой зимой, все листья осыпались со столетних дубов, тусклые лучи солнца почти не пытаются пробиться через вязкую облачную муть. Он идет ниже и ниже, к преподобной Шелби. Она подает ему бумажную папку.  
Электрошок и секс-терапия, препарат, вызывающий тошноту; общая комната с играющей в ней веселой музыкой, микроцефалы и свихнутые на почве беременности девушки с тряпичными куклами. Все это там. На бумаге.  
Курт садится в машину.  
Машины теперь всегда будут ассоциироваться у него с Блейном Андерсоном, увозящим, чтобы убить; со Смертью в черном и водителе, вынесшем себе мозги на лобовое стекло.  
Словно в замедленном действии, будто кто-то придерживает бобину раскручивающейся киноленты, Блейн выбегает за ним. Курт говорит водителю дрожащим голосом:  
\- Поезжай!  
Лицо Блейна - как у обиженного малыша. Мамочка опять его бросила. Мамочка достает из своей сумки завернутые в прозрачный целлофан катушки.  
Мамочка прикладывает их к стеклу.  
А потом мамочка, дорогая мамочка Блейна, Курт Хаммел, показывает ему свой средний палец, прижав его рядом с пленками. На его волосах - косынка, в животе - ребенок, на ногах - остроносые туфли.  
Его день настал.  
\- Так куда же мы едем, мэм? - робко спрашивает водитель.  
\- Подальше отсюда, - говорит Курт и закуривает, запрокинув голову на спинку сидения. В заднем стекле видно, как Блейн бежит за машиной. - В Полицейский Департамент Лаймы.

Вот так истории кончаются. Если ты перенес достаточно, не сломавшись, и не позволил смерти забрать тебя. Если ты находил в себе мужество - драться, убегать, бороться и выжидать; шантажировать и жертвовать собой ради чего-то, то ты победишь.  
Курт - в доме Блейна, под самой уродливой лампой в мире. В руке у него - Астра Куб, пистолет для настоящей женшины. Курт в синем платье, и как только Блейн войдет в свой модерновый дом, полицейские машины окажутся под его окнами. Он окружен.  
Он в ловушке, выставленной Куртом вокруг.  
Закат медленно сползает по обшитой дорогим деревом стене. Блейн, наверное, правда любил прежний Далтон. Ведь если верить ему, то точно такие же панели были установлены там. У Блейна был ужасно долгий день на работе, должно быть; зайдя домой, он захочет сделать мартини с долькой яблока и несколькими оливками, очень сухой, и захочет выпить его как герой Флеминга, смешать, но не взбалтывать;  
Потому что здесь ведь есть Курт и Курт взболтает ему мозги. Курт покачивает ногой в синей туфле. Его буги на костях выходит из Далтонского Поместья и садится за руль своего "кадиллака", выруливая в сторону смерти.  
Курт готов ждать его хоть вечность, но проходит всего полчаса. Блейн входит в свою гостиную, снимая на ходу плащ, и тогда Курт дергает за нитку-выключатель и включает лампу.  
\- Вот и все, - говорит он.  
Курт думает, что скоро он станет таким знаменитым. Он - последняя выжившая жертва убийцы, маньяка-убийцы, освежевывающего хастлеров. Он - последняя любовь Кровавого Лица.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что все кончено, сволочь? - спрашивает Курт.  
Блейн удивленно посмеивается. Его плащ висит у него на локте, болтается, как черная тряпка. И, хоть лампа и горит, основной источник света в комнате - от сирен.  
Красный-синий. Синий-красный. Курт - аквамарин. Концентрация спокойствия, айсберг. А Блейн - перееханная машиной собака на шоссе. С выдавленными глазами и ребрами цвета зубной эмали курильщика в сером разломе грудной клетки. Блейн - красное вывернутое наизнанку лицо.  
\- Теперь ты заплатишь за всю больную хуйню, что сделал со мной. С Адамом. С остальными беднягами, которых ты убил.  
\- Ох, Курт, - весело говорит Блейн. - ты такой псих.  
\- Я думал, мы решили, что псих здесь ты, особенно после того, как приковал меня к постели и две недели называл "мамочкой".  
Курт поднимается с кресла и делает пару отточенных, как стилеты, шагов навстречу Блейну. Его рука устала, и он подхватывает ее левой.  
\- Брось, малыш. Я совершенно безумен. Полиция оставит меня в Далтоне. Я буду вести какую-нибудь терапию.  
Вид у Блейна такой, словно он собирается в отпуск на Багамские Острова, или что там сейчас в моде. Словно Далтон - самый шикарный курорт на свете.  
\- Полиция здесь, чтобы зафиксировать твою смерть, - мягко говорит Курт. - Я не собирался пользоватся их услугами с самого начала. Ты принадлежишь мне.  
\- Да, принадлежу. В таком случае разреши мне выпить последний мартини.  
Таких восхитительных парней как Блейн Андерсон потрясающе легко просчитать. Курт улыбается.  
\- Не раньше, чем ты скажешь, где тело Адама. Что ты сделал с телом моего парня?  
Блейн бросает лед в бокал огромными щипцами. Он смотрит на свой камин.  
\- Пришлось разрезать твою детку на несколько частей. Он не заботился о тебе. Он тебя не любил, а я...  
\- Заткнись! - взвизгивает Курт. Он вспоминает нервный тик Себастьяна.  
Почему, почему даже с пистолетом в руке он не чувствует себя защищенным?  
\- Я никогда не сгорю на электрическом стуле. Смирись с этим. Впрочем, неважно. У нас всегда будет Париж, ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
По дулу писолета плывут красные тени. Курт понимает, а Блейн сидит рядом со своим камином. Огонь в нем - нежный оранжевый, как в крематории.  
\- Что же случится с моим ребенком?  
\- Я не стану его убивать. Он отправится в приют. Будет, как и ты, расти без матери. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
Оружие Блейна, слова, теперь втыкают ему в глотку. Блейн научил его угрожать и ненавидеть.  
А ведь когда-то Курт хотел только того, чтобы его считали нормальным.  
Теперь он гордится тем, что делает его другим. Он рад быть непохожим на людей. Ведь Блейн, такой замечательный доктор Андерсон, носит во влажной темноте сердца столько гнили. Стоило сказать бы Блейну спасибо. Блейн белее полотна.  
В ящике с щипцами для льда у него лежит револьвер, и Курт знает об этом. Он осмотрел все ящики его дома.  
Блейн как раз собирается взять его, прервать эту игру в кошки-мышки.  
\- Тюрьмы и психушки слишком хороши для тебя, - шепчет Курт. Слезы текут по его щекам.  
Комната окрашивается в красный;  
Ты знаешь, как это - убить человека?  
В синем, ярком синем цвете кровь Блейна брызжет на дерево стены. Курт садится перед ним на корточки. Он умер мгновенно, он даже не мучался.  
\- Мамочка не любит, когда ты делаешь плохие вещи. Ты был плохим сыном, и видишь, как все кончилось. Все закончилось.  
Полиция оказывается в комнате только спустя десять минут после выстрела.  
Курт лежит рядом с Блейном, прижавшись губами к его щеке-мертвой улитке. Мертвым, Блейн перестал быть Кровавым Лицом, а стал тем Блейном, о котором Курт мечтал. Он стал человеком, о котором Курт фантазировал.  
Остывающие руки Блейна Курт обернул вокруг своей талии. Кровь залила плечо его платья и шею, фарфоровые ногти из розовых превратились в бурые. Теперь Курт пахнет не духами от Нины Риччи, а смертью.  
Почему-то его подружка в черном не приходит за Блейном, наверное, это к лучшему. Тогда он мог бы попросить у нее забрать себя с собой. Иллюзии и воображение могут многое сделать с тобой и многое изменить в тебе; в конце-концов ты провел в сумасшедшем доме целых три месяца.  
Когда-то Блейн нравился Курту, и стоило ему прострелить его мозг в том месте, где что-то повреждено в коре - он превратился обратно в Блейна. Такой человек, как Блейн, правда любил петь и дорого одеваться.  
Блейн никогда не целовал его, так что Курт делает это сам.  
На прощание.


End file.
